headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men 1
| next = ''American Freak'' #2 }} "The Nature of the Beast" is the story title to the first issue of the comic book limited series American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men, which was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. The story was written by Dave Louapre with interior artwork by Vince Locke, who also inked the series. The cover illustration was composed by photographer Gaz with design elements created by Richard Bruning. The issue was colored by Chris Chuckry of Digital Chameleon and lettered by Clem Robins. It was edited by Karen Berger and Alisa Kwitney with Shelly Roeberg as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a February, 1994 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis A U.S. Army cargo plane brings twenty-three year old Damien Kane to Lafayette Air Field in Louisiana. He meets scientist Doctor Hutcheson who drives Damien an isolated scientific research station. Damien has been demonstrating bizarre physical ailments, and the scientists have taken a great interest in his health. Hutcheson provides Damien with a room, then goes to a lab to speak with his colleague Doctor David Manguy. After running a series of tests on Damien's blood, the scientists discover that the cells of his body are beginning to mutate. Manguy later visits Damien's room. Overwhelmed with guilt, Manguy tells him about his true origins. Damien is the offspring of two deformed mutations known as Un-Men. In 1968, Manguy had developed a serum, which he had hoped would cure physical deformities. Damien was the only one of thirteen test subjects to survive the process. Now however, it appears as if his body's cells are going into regression. Damien doesn't know what to make of all of this, and has difficulty believing a single thing that Manguy tells him. To prove what he says is true, he brings Damien to a restricted section of the lab and introduces him to his "parents" - two Un-Men locked in suspended animation tanks. Damien loses his composure and collapses to the floor. Doctor Manguy gives him a mild sedative and returns him to his room. Hours later, Damien awakens to the sound of a strange, disembodied voice beckoning him. Answering the summons, he unlatches the window to his room, climbs out and runs off into the night. Appearances Featured characters * Damien Kane Supporting characters * David Manguy * Doctor Hutcheson Antagonists * None Minor characters * Crassus * Miss Haas * Faux Mister Kane * Faux Mrs. Kane Organizations * United States Army Races * Humans * Un-Men Locations * Louisiana :* New Orleans Items * None Vehicles * None Notes & Trivia * ''American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men'' is a five-issue limited series published under DC's Vertigo imprint. Each issue includes a "suggested for mature readers" warning on the cover. * The tagline for this series is "A Post-Modern Metamorphosis". * Scott Babashak is the cover model for this issue. * An eight-page preview for this issue was featured in Sandman #57. * Series writer Dave Louapre hosts this months' "On the Ledge" spotlight. * First page includes a quote by W.B. Yeats. * First appearance of all characters. * The creatures presented in flashback in this issue are referred to as "Un-Men". Un-Men are genetically bioengineered humans created in a laboratory by Bavarian scientist Anton Arcane (a recurring foe of Swamp Thing). The New Orleans Un-Men were first seen in ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 1 #10 though the flashbacks from this issue take place many years prior to the events from Swamp Thing #10. * First appearance of the second generation Un-Men. * The voice that Damien hears at the end of this issue is identified as Crassus in issue #2. * First and only appearance of Miss Haas. * The faux Mister Kane and Mrs. Kane appear in a photograph only. Recommended Reading * Swamp Thing Vol 1 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 * Swamp Thing Vol 3 * Swamp Thing Vol 4 * Swamp Thing Vol 5 * Un-Men Vol 1 * Roots of the Swamp Thing Vol 1 * American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men Vol 1 See also * 1990s * Un-Men * Un-Men characters * Un-Men appearances * Louisiana * New Orleans * Romania * Transylvania * Anton Arcane * Scientific experimentation External Links * * * * ---- Category:American Freak: A Tale of the Un-Men Vol 1 Category:1994 comic book issues Category:Karen Berger/Executive editor Category:Dave Louapre/Writer Category:Vince Locke/Penciler Category:Vince Locke/Inker Category:Chris Chuckry/Colorist Category:Digital Chameleon/Colorist Category:Clem Robins/Letterer Category:Shelly Roeberg/Assistant editor Category:Alisa Kwitney/Editor Category:Gaz/Photographer Category:Richard Bruning/Cover inker Category:Richard Bruning/Cover colorist Category:Comics with plot summaries